Why did you do it?
by cookies989
Summary: Cry had an amazing boyfriend that wouldn't hurt him right? When Cry gets hurt one question is left.. Why did you do it? I'm terrible at summaries Rated M for later swearing and possible violence
1. Chapter 1

**Why did you do it?**

**A/N: I don't own anything in this story**

October 1st 2013

Today is the day! I'm so excited. Today is the day my boyfriend of 2 years comes to live with me... Who is this boyfriend? Well he is a Swedish guy called Felix but everyone knows him as Pewdiepie and me? I'm Ryan but just like Felix people know me by a different name... Cry.

As I'm looking in my wardrobe for clothes I hear my phone ring, "Hows it goin' bros? My name is Peeewwdiepie." It says loudly and I smile automatically. Picking up the phone and answering the call I let the amazing voice fill my ears, "Hey Cry I missed you!"

"Hi pewdie I missed you too what time are you getting here?" I asked still smiling

"Look Ryan about that... I can't make it..."

"What no Felix you have to come here!"

"I'm kidding Cry go open your front door" So I did as he asked and there he is. My first love, standing on the doorstep grinning at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why did you do it? Chapter 2**

**Pewdie's P.O.V**

October 2nd 2013

"Hey Ken what's up?"

"Nothing much Pewds are we making our next co-op video?" Ken said down the phone and I could tell he was grinning.

"Next month Ken, I told you this month is just for Cry and I."

"Yeah but I thought you would want to see me... Nevermind see you later Pewdie." Ken hung up and I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his head.

**Ken's P.O.V**

That's it! It's always about Cry! I'm telling him this month I have too!

**A/N I know this is short but the next chapter is the most important.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Time skipped forwards to Pewdie's birthday**

October 24th 2013

Cry's P.O.V

Today's Pewdie's birthday and I'm going to propose as his gift. I just know he'll say yes and we will celebrate by making love with each other. I already bought the ring now I just have to give it to him.

I walk up the steps of our home, open the door and call out "Pewdie, baby I'm home!" I don't know why but I hear feet shuffling around in the bedroom..."Pewdie?" I walk towards the bedroom and open the door...

Pain is all I feel as soon as I see what is happening in our bedroom... I see Felix pressed against the wall with his shirt off, his hands down Ken's trousers and their tongues down each others throats. "Felix?" I hear my own voice crack as I say the Swede's name.

"Cry it's not what you think please listen to me!" he starts walking over, I just shake my head at him with tears streaming down my face I have to get him out of here. Pulling his clothes out of the closet he tries talking to me but I can't do it. I can't look at his lying face.

"You can't stay here anymore... I can't let you stay here." He just nodded as tears fell down his face too "I'll finish putting your clothes away you go find somewhere else to stay and get all your other things." I hid the box with the ring in his shoe and wrote a note for him to read.

"I'm staying with Ken for a while..." The bastard couldn't even look me in the eyes anymore. I'll just give him the bags and get rid of him...

Pewdie P.O.V

I got to Ken's and opened my bags looking at all of the pictures of my lovely Ryan and I and I broke down I put on my shoes... well I tried to Cry must of put something in them... I pulled it out a box and a note I started reading the note.

_Pewdie... Happy Birthday I guess... I realize Ken let you do a lot more to him than I let you do to me but today was the day that I wanted to have sex with you... no more than sex I wanted to make love to you... I wanted to make love to you right after I asked you to marry me. Yes I was going to ask you to marry me that's whats in the box... a ring. I still love you Felix I always will I can't deny that. I can't forgive you yet though. I'm leaving for a while I don't know when I'll be back but I'll always love you Pewdiepie._

_Love_

_Ryan_

_xxx_

**A/N I will do a sequel soon I need to think of a plot please review and tell me if you want a sequel or not**


End file.
